


Better Things To Do

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lin has an unexpected meeting and resolves an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

“Chief Bei Fong-”

“If you’ve come to say ‘surprise,’ save your breath,” Lin snaps.

“Um, I wasn’t, chief. Um- Councilman Tenzin to see you.”

“Don’t worry,” says Tenzin’s voice, somewhere from the direction of the doorway, “I’m not here to say ‘surprise’ either.”

Lin thinks several curses to herself. Today has been stressful enough. She doesn’t turn around- instead she keeps stacking files. Some of these are going to be important to hand over to her second-in-command, and some of them she’s going to need to take with her, and it’s very important to figure out which ones are which.

The officer who escorted Tenzin in beats a hasty retreat- Lin can feel the vibrations of her footsteps, faintly, halfway down the corridor. Several minutes pass before Tenzin seems to realize that Lin isn’t going to speak first.

“Lin,” he says, “are you all right?”

 “What? Of course. I’m always all right.”

“I heard that you’ve been declining offers all week.”

Damn. She can’t very well deny it when she’s just done it. “What business is it of yours?” she says instead.

“I suppose it isn’t. I just thought, if the resolution made you uncomfortable- as a member of the Council, and as your friend-”

“Anyway,” Lin says, “I haven’t declined all of them. Ask your wife.”

A moment’s silence. “That was low, Lin,” Tenzin says quietly.

“I know,” says Lin. “I’m sorry.” More moments pass. The sound of her shuffling files is suddenly very loud, so she stops. It doesn’t help.

“You did know, didn’t you?” she says, finally, if only to break the silence.

“I knew.” There’s a whisper of cloth, a faint vibration in the floor, as Tenzin leans against the wall. “I thought it was a good idea.”

“It was,” Lin admits. “She’s good for you, Tenzin.” She slides her foot out and back- a square of the floor jerks upward underneath him, just enough to throw him off balance. “But tell anyone I said that and you’re a dead airbender.”

“Noted,” says Tenzin. He will have caught himself with his airbending. He always does. There’s the telltale swish of robes being rearranged. “I have to admit,” he adds, “I’m a little surprised that you didn’t-”

“What?” Lin says. “Come to ‘surprise’ you?” She laughs a little. “I might be bitter, but I’m not _that_ far gone.”

“Lin.” She freezes. Tenzin’s voice has gone quiet again, in that infuriating way that goes right down her spine. She will _not_ turn around. “I’ll say it, if you want.”

She does turn around. Got to face this sooner or later. “Go for it,” she says, crossing her arms.

Tenzin gives her the _look_ , the one she’s never seen him give anyone else. Not the girls he dated when they were younger, not his wife. “Surprise,” he says.

Lin takes a breath. “No,” she says, “thanks.”

Tenzin lets out an undignified little snort of laughter, and the tension breaks. “You really are a remarkable woman, Lin,” he says, still laughing a little.

“Tenzin,” Lin says, unfolding her arms, “this might be the last chance I get to say this to you-”

“Yes?”

She cracks a rare smile. “Get out of my office.”


End file.
